Are You Okay?
by Skittythepokemon
Summary: A Smash Tournament is coming up soon, yet subspace portals are now opening again, and something inside of them is causing villians from different dimensions, defeated and undefeated to return. And something that the portals put into the atmosphere damages Lucario.


Chapter 1: A rose with thorns

Pikachu ran around the Pokemon Stadium in a match with Squirtle. Strangely, Red (the Pokemon trainer) seemed to not be in the area. Instead of serious match, it was more like sparring. After a fair match, being the only ones who can understand each other since they were Pokemon walked over to each other.

"Dude, nice job!" Squirtle said. "Thanks."

The scene faded to a room with tons of tables and chairs, similar to a cafeteria but seemed to have another purpose. As if, a meeting room. Ness and Lucas sat next to each other chatting away. It was the same with everbody else in the room.

Except for Lucario.

He stood alone at right side of the large room practicing using energy balls on some targets. Each one never missed, not one shot. The only people in the room were mostly men, except for Samus and Zelda. Not for long because...

"Excuse me..."

The hard training pokemon turned around to see Peach standing behind him. He sighed, let of the last power ball from his hands. "Yes, what is it?" he answered. Peach's face became slightly worried. "You like exhausted. About how long have you been target training?" she responded. Lucario thought for a second, then turned back to Peach. "Most likely, twelve hours. Or six. I'm preparing for the smash tournament coming up in a few months." Peach's eyes widened to the thought of someone being able to do something like target training for this amount of time. She gazed at him as if she were his mother. "Lucario, shouldn't you take a break? It's bad for your health to be training for this long." As Peach finished the sentance, Lucario turned away. "To make sure my skills stay well, I must keep going."

"But- -" "I musn't stop."

Peach stood there... still having hte same expression on her face. Lucario sighed.

"Fine. I'll just go meditate. It's too noisy in here anyways." he replied.

-Later...-

After a while of meditating, Lucario walked around in the desert, looking for a good place to train some more. It seemed as if no one was around. Just him, alone, in the desert, and- -

Lucario turned to the screen. "Okay, I thats enough."

I'm the narrator, your not supposed to talk to me.

"Well, enough with explaining me 'alone in the desert', okay?"

Fine.

The sun was beaming on his forehead, not a cloud in the sky. Each step caused him to get more and more hot, but Lucario somehow managed to avoid sweating. As he was about to turn right, four Fire Primids jumped out of the sand, seeming from nowhere, and assaulted Lucario. He attempted to kick, but his body felt strange. It was as if he was paralyzed, just extremely tired and still able to move slightly. Lucario attempted to force himself to produce a power ball, but failed, just resulting in a very small one. Lucario dodged an insane amount of flames.

_Fire Primids don't usually breathe that much fire. They must have been upgraded. _he thought. The Fire Primids now were companioned by many others. Shaydas, Regular Primids, Greapers, and more. Lucario hopped over onto a platform, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"...!?"

He collapsed in the sand. Completely cluless of what was going on around him and with him. Suddenly, all of the enemies were knocked over by a ball of light, then destroyed by an arrow.

_Thats... just like mine... only lighter._

The bow belonged to Zelda, who attacked the enemies that came out of a portal. After closing it she walked over to Lucario.

"Are you okay?"

The words echoed in Lucarios mind. He actually was blushing a little. Before he could respond, he blacked out.

_Are you okay, Are you okay, Are you okay, Are you okay_

The impact those words continued to repeat in Lucarios mind.

His dreams still had the same words...

_Are you okay, Are you- -_

"HI GUYS!" A voice in a New York-like accent, but slightly annoying cracked into the sound. His eyes burst open abruptly and scanned his surroundings. Fox looked at the floor, irritated by the source of the voice;

Slippy Toad.

"Argh. Who is this wimp!? And could 'ya get him to shut up already?" Bowser yelled, looking up from a journal that obviously has his plans in it."This is Slippy. Please, someone get him out of here. He's been stalking me for hours now." Fox replied, in a low voice. Bowser rolled his eyes. "You know, you could've just beat him up 'ya know." "I can't."

...

"Why? I mean, come on. YOUR A FOX. Haven't you ever heard 'The Quick Brown Fox Jumps Over The Lazy Dog' some time?" Ness joined in. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" "...I don't know. But come on Fox, why can't you get him out of here?"

Fox walked over to Ness, and whispered into his ear.

"...He keeps eating Mario's super stars, and I can't. AND HE WONT GO AWAY!"

Mario's eyes widened in horror. He ran over and began flailing his arms wildly.

"I was a-gonna make-a some super pasta with those stars..." Mario whined. Everyone stared at him.

"...What? I love pasta. I'm-a Italian." He raised his shoulders. Slippy continued to eat stars and be obnoxious. Fox began to bang his head on the table, Bowser's eyes twitched, Lucario just gazed upon the whole situation in confusion, Ness covered his ears, and Mario continued to go on and on about pasta.

Lucario realized that he was laying on a couch. With a note on the other side. He sat up, and reahced for it. It was in very neat cursive, and he then read it in his head.

_Dear Lucario,_

_Your probably wondering what happened in the desert earlier. Well, it was some kind of portal that lead to subspace. But, it just couldn't have been there for no reason. It had to of been put there by someone. _

_From,_

_ Zelda_

Lucario blushed bright red, feeling a strange feeling he had never felt before.

"Th-...Th-Thank you... Zelda." He whispered.

Later, everyone had left the room, and somehow got rid of Slippy.


End file.
